Oanade följder
by Tacroy
Summary: Hermione och Fred är tillsammans. Men Ron är svartsjuk. Han står inte ut med att Fred får vara med Hermione när han själv inte får.


Det är en dyster kväll i slutet av oktober. Stormen tjuter och blixtrarna lyser upp himlen. Den stora skolan ser ut som ett spökslott.

Men trots detta råder liv och rörelse på slottet. I ett av tornen, Gryffindors sällskapsrum, är det fest för att fira förmiddagens vinst i quidditch där de krossade Slytherin. Alla deltar i festen, utom en dyster kille som sitter ensam i en fåtölj i ett mörkt hörn. Med blixtrande ögon betraktar han festen, men främst två personer: det lyckliga paret Freda Weasley och Hermione Granger. Han kan inte förstå vad hon ser i Fred. Hon, som alltid tyckt så illa om honom är nu tillsammans med honom.

- Jag älskar dig Monie, mumlar han stilla och omedvetet börjar han tänka på det gräl som uppstod mellan dem sex månader tidigare när han yttrade just de orden.

Han tog tag i hennes arm och tittade henne i ögonen.

- Jag älskar dig Monie.

Hon stirrade kallt men förkrossat på honom.

- Släpp mig Ron. Du kan inte förvänta dig att jag ska gilla dig. Inte efter allt som du gjort mot mig, men främst mot Harry.

- Men...

- Du förrådde honom, sa hon hårt. Du lurade oss båda!

- Jag gjorde vad jag kunde för att rädda livhanken!

Hatiskt stirrade hon på honom.

- Både jag och Harry hade hellre dött än att förråda dig.

Utan att förstå varför slutade Ron lyssna på henne och kysste henne istället. Fast effekten blev inte riktigt som han väntat sig.

Hon slet sig loss från hans grepp, tog fram sin trollstav, mumlade några väl valda ord och skickade iväg honom in i väggen.

Sen dess har hon inte ens tittat på honom.

Han rycks tillbaka till nuet av en plötslig brinnande smärta från ett ärr på vänsterarmen. Han vet vad han borde göra; försvinna därifrån och uppsöka sin mästare, men det skulle dra för mycket uppmärksamhet. Istället lämnar han fåtöljen och beger sig till sovsalen.

Väl där sätter han sig på sängen och skriver ett kort brev. Han har beslutat sig för att hämnas.

Nästa morgon vid frukosten sitter Hermione tillsammans med Lavender Brown och pratar när en stor kattuggla släpper ett brev till henne. Hon öppnar det och läser:

_Möt mig i astronomitornet vid midnatt._

_Då ska drömmar bli verklighet._

Lyckligt viker hon ihop det och stoppar in det i klädnaden. I smyg tittar hon bort mot Fred och ler hemlighetsfullt. Ingen ska få veta vad det var för brev.

Halv tolv tar hon fram osynlighetsmanteln som hon fick ärva av Harry när han dog. En ensam tår faller längs hennes kind när hon tänker på det. Hon tar på sig manteln och lämnar Gryffindortornet.

Prick klockan tolv befinner hon sig utanför astronomitornet. Hon går in och möts av levande ljus. Mitt i rummet finns en madrass som hon går och sätter sig på.

Ut från ett mörkt hörn träder en skepnad fram, en skepnad som får henne att flämta till av skräck och hon försöker resa sig. Men hon sitter ohjälpligt fast.

- Ron! stammar hon fram i panik. Vad håller du på med?

Ett rått och kallt leende sprider sig i hans ansikte.

- Jag tar vad som tillhör mig.

Hermione är på väg att säga något men Ron knäpper med fingrarna och hennes röst försvinner.

- Jag kan inte få dig att ansluta dig till oss, men jag kan få dig för mig själv.

Skräck och panik lyser i hennes ögon tillsammans med en svag strimma av hopplöshet. Ron tar fram sin trollstav och riktar den mot henne.

- Tjejer ska inte tänka själva. Det funkar inte. Imperio!

Glöden i Hermiones ögon försvinner när hon träffas av den oförlåtliga förbannelsen. Hennes ögon blir lika livlösa som en dockas. Ron ler roat och går fram till henne.

- Så min sköna, säger han silkeslent men befallande. Imorgon ska du dumpa Fred. Du ska göra det i korridoren så att inga lärare, men många elever hör.

Hermione nickar och Ron blir nöjd.

Morgonen därpå kommer chansen för Hermione snabbare än Ron räknat med. Det är direkt efter frukosten och Hermione är på väg till fängelsehålorna när Fred kommer och lägger armen om hennes axlar. Hon stannar besvärat och vänder sig mot honom. Sen lyfter hon bort hans arm med tydlig avsky skriven i ansiktet. Fred förstår ingenting.

- Fred, börjar hon kallt. Lyssna på mig. Hur ska jag kunna säga detta på ett snällt sätt? Hm...Det går inte. Du är en förlorare och jag kan inte dejta en förlorare. Jag borde ha tänkt på det tidigare, men i ditt sällskap degraderas mina hjärnceller. Min dyrbara intelligens försvinner. Så lyd ett gott råd, lämna mig ifred.

Sen vänder hon på klacken och går ner till fängelsehålorna.

Fred står förvånat kvar och tittar efter henne. Runt omkring honom börjar folk mumla, alla upphetsade över vad de nyss sett; vissa förvånade över Hermiones beteende, vissa besvikna över att Fred inte försvarade sig, en nöjd med utvecklingen och utfallet, en med viss misstänksamhet och bekymran.

Efter lektionen i trolldryckskonst drar Ron med sig Hermione in i ett övergivet klassrum. Han ställer henne mot väggen.

- Bra gjort Monie. Du är min tjej nu. Kom ihåg det.

De själlösa ögonen stirrar tomt in i hans medan hon automatiskt nickar. Han lägger en arm om hennes axlar och de går iväg till nästa lektion.

I korridorens skugga står en kille som är lika ljus som natten är mörk. Från sin hemliga plats följer han misstänksamt, men intresserat, det omaka paret. I en kort sekund fick han ögonkontakt med Hermione och såg in i djupet av en avgrund. Där fanns ingen reflektion av känslor, men ändå ett rop på hjälp.

Hur många gånger förr har inte sett samma sak hemma? Hans egen far gör det mot sin fru när hon blir för besvärlig för honom. Men bara de svaga faller offer för effekten en längre tid. Hans mor är svag, precis som Hermione. Men vid synen av henne tänds något inom honom. En glöd som sedan länge varit slocknad. En glöd som vill ha hämnd för allt orätt som gjorts mot honom av henne och hennes vänner.

Ett illmarigt leende sprider sig i den bleka pojkens ansikte. Äntligen ska han hämnas.

Ingen på skolan förstår egentligen vad som hänt med Hermione. Hon är som förbytt. Först dumpar hon Fred, alla tjejers drömlärare, för att bli tillsammans med Ron som är en verklig nolla. Hon strävar inte längre efter att vara bäst eller att visa vad hon kan. Hon bara är. Finns inget bättre ord för det. Vissa tror att hon fortfarande sörjer Potter medan andra tror att hon helt enkelt vet att hon är bäst men inte vill visa det. Men en vet sanningen. Men vem skulle tro honom om han berättade?

Hermione går ensam i korridoren en rast. Utan att märka det kommer en blek kille ut ur skuggan bakom henne. Han riktar sin trollstav mot henne och viskar: 'Imperio.'

Andra gången på kort tid träffas Hermione av den otillåtna förbannelsen. Hon stannar för att lyssna. Den bleke kille går säkert fram till henne med ett hånleende på läpparna.

- Äntligen. Jag har väntat på detta smutsskalle. Nu kan du inte fly.

Trots hennes uttryckslösa kan han se näst intill osynliga tecken på förtvivlan och panik.

- Glöm det, säger han och hånskrattar. Jag skulle inte ta i dig ens med tång. Det får vesslan göra. Jag vill bara ha dig i min makt.

Sen lämnar han henne, väl medveten om att hon inte kan skvallra på honom.

Första dagen på jullovet åker Ron och Hermione till Kråkboet för att fira jul. Hela Rons familj ska vara hemma; utom Fred som stannar kvar på Hogwarts tillsammans med resten av lärarna eftersom han inte vill se Ron och Hermione tillsammans.

Det blir ett kärt återseende och många kramar utbyts.

Under middagen den kvällen är det många som lägger märke till att Hermione är ovanligt tyst.

- Hur är det med dig? frågar Bill.

Hermione tittar upp på honom.

- Bara bra, säger hon.

Utan att visa det blir Bill lite misstänksam. Han tyckte att han hörde en lätt skräck i hennes röst, som om hon var rädd för någon i rummet. Han vet att det låter löjligt, men han kan inte skaka av sig känslan av att något inte står rätt till.

Efter maten går Ron och Hermione upp till hans rum. Han behöver förstärka förbannelsen på henne, för under maten märkte han att hon blev sig själv under korta ögonblick.

Hon sätter sig ner på sängen och han mumlar det nödvändiga ordet.

När det är gjort säger han till henne att vila sig. Hon gör som han säger och lägger sig ner. Ron lämnar rummet och beger sig ner till de övriga där han säger att hon behövde vila lite.

Den ende som inte riktigt tror honom är Bill som smiter iväg för att se till henne.

Han kommer upp till Rons rum där han finner henne liggandes i sängen och stirrandes upp i taket. Han går fram till henne och tittar ner på henne. De tomma ögonen tittar tillbaka upp på honom och han lägger ihop ett och ett och får två. Han stänger dörren och sätter sig brevid henne. Efter att ha beordrat henne att sätta sig upp gör hon det.

Han riktar sin stav mot henne och mumla en lång besvärjelse. När inget händer upprepar han den och när han slutar blinkar Hermione och livet i hennes ögon syns igen.

Hon brister i gråt och begraver ansiktet i Bills klädnad.

- Hur är det? frågar han efter en stund.

- Ron...Draco...stammar Hermione fram men Bill förstår allt. Fred...mumlar hon sen tyst för sig själv.

Bill stryker henne över huvudet medan han ilsket mumlar:

- Som med Ginny. Samma öde. Men nu handlade jag i tid. Stackars Ginny.

Sen ilsknar han till och pressar fram med hopbitna tänder.

- Jag ska döda honom.

Han reser sig och lämnar rummet. Han går ner till vardagsrummet, riktar sin stav mot Ron och i nästa ögonblick flyger Ron genom rummet och bryter nacken när han slår i väggen.

Minuterna senare dyker två aurorer upp och för med sig Bill till Azkaban. Han får förmildrad dom eftersom han var tillfälligt sinnesförvirrad.

Som sällskap dit får han Draco, som blir livstidsdömd.

**Hermiones mental sår tar tid att läka men hon får hjälp, främst från Fred som förstår och förlåter allt.**


End file.
